


Gomitas

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Series: Gomitas [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Romance, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un sistema infantil, vergonzoso y estúpido, lo sabía; sin embargo, era su sistema, de Bill y de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gomitas verdes (o "te quiero")

Bostezó y estiró los brazos, preguntándose qué hora podría ser. Se sentía descansado y con hambre. Se calzó con unas pantuflas y se arrastró hacia cocina luego de un paso rápido por el baño. El ambiente estaba cargado con un intenso y delicioso aroma a comida recién preparada y su estómago gruñó de ansiedad.

—¿Bill? ¿Mamá ya se fue? —preguntó extrañado al ver a su hermano en medio de la cocina con una pañoleta mal puesta en la cabeza.

Se sentó frente a una pila de tostadas con sirope y cogió una dándole de inmediato un mordisco. Bill estaba inmóvil y con el ceño fruncido, como si pensara en algo de vital importancia.

—¿Dónde está el café? —dijo con la boca llena y un asomo de sonrisa en los labios—. Sabes que sin café… —Antes de que pudiera terminar, una gomita con forma de oso le cayó en plena frente. Una gomita de color naranja.

Con el intento de sonrisa completamente desvanecido, Tom cogió el osito del suelo y observó a Bill sacarse la pañoleta sin dignarse a dirigirle ni una sola mirada.

—¿Sigues enfadado? —preguntó aun sabiendo que era inútil.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue ver cómo Bill se marchaba por la puerta de la cocina.

Sintiendo que perdía todo apetito, abrió el congelador y sacó un cartón de jugo, apretujando la gominola entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, volviéndola una bolita deforme y pegajosa.

Un osito rojo significaba _todavía no se te ocurra a estar a un radio de dos metros de mí,_ un _dame tiempo_ ; uno amarillo daba señal abierta a intentar acercarse a pedir disculpas con la seguridad de no recibir un _vete a la mierda_ o una silla lanzada en su dirección.

Pero el anaranjado… el anaranjado era “el terrible”, el que gritaba _la jodiste, y la jodiste bien, así que lárgate de mi vista y hazme el favor de morirte_.

Tom todavía recordaba vívidamente la cantidad de gomitas naranjas que le llovió cuando se embriagó y se acostó con Ann-Kathrin, y las semanas infernales que pasó hasta lograr que Bill accediese siquiera a estar en una habitación a solas con él.

Era un sistema infantil, vergonzoso y estúpido, lo sabía.

Sin embargo, era su sistema, de Bill y de él, ese reservado para las peleas en las que uno de los dos estaba demasiado dolido o molesto para hablarse.

Así había sido desde que tenían ocho años, todo porque las gomitas se tornaron indispensables en su suministro de golosinas y nunca faltaban alrededor y, sobre todo, porque a veces recurrir a un dulce para dar señales de advertencia era muchísimo mejor que hacer un gesto o decir una palabra que pudiera causar estragos irreversibles.

Dejando a un lado el cartón, se limpió los rastros de jugo de las comisuras de los labios con la manga derecha de su pijama y fue a su dormitorio. Buscó el jean que había usado la noche anterior entre la ropa que formaba un montoncito en el suelo y sacó de unos de los bolsillos un paquete más o menos grande.

—Esta vez las cosas van a ser diferente —dijo para sí mismo, decidido—. Adiós a dormir solo.

Unas cuantas horas después, Bill arribaba a casa con un par de bolsas en manos. Había estado de compras con Andi toda la mañana y por fin tenía en su poder una chaqueta a la que le había echado ojo semanas antes.

Lucía cansado, pero con buen humor. Buen humor que se desvaneció por completo al escuchar unos pasos en el piso superior. Sin duda, Tom. Era demasiado temprano para señales de Gordon o Simone.

Firme a seguir indiferente, ignoró a su gemelo al toparse con él cuando estaba en dirección a su habitación y se deshizo de su agarre.

—Deja de comportarte así, sabes que…

—No —interrumpió con llaneza. La furia le impedía ceder, a pesar de que, en cada intento de reconciliación, siempre estaba a un gramo de voluntad de disculparle y derretirse mientras recuperaban el tiempo con besos y abrazos y caricias.

En algunas ocasiones creía que estaba exagerando. Sin embargo, cada vez que recordaba la expresión de desorientación que puso Tom cuando le dijo que había encontrado el regalo ideal para su primer aniversario y moría por mostrárselo.

“¿Aniversario? ¿Aniversario de qué?”, había preguntado el cretino alzando una ceja. Desde ahí había decidido que si su relación no era tan importante para Tom como para no tener ni idea de la fecha en la que se declararon su amor, quizá no valía la pena seguir adelante. Y si estaba siendo ridículo, no le importaba.

—Pero, Bill…

Siguió su camino, sin estar dispuesto a escucharlo.

Ingresó a su dormitorio y lanzó sus bolsas al suelo, pensando seriamente en darse un baño rápido. Al encender las luces, porque ya estaba anocheciendo y la penumbra dificultaba la vista, se quedó perplejo.

Notando una figura apoyada en el umbral, ocultó de golpe toda sorpresa y enarcó una ceja, mirando a Tom.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Quiero que me perdones.

Encima de su cama había una incontable cantidad de gominolas verdes formando un gran corazón rodeado de otros corazones de tamaño más pequeño; era una vista bonita… y extraña, y un solo pensamiento corría desbocado en la cabeza de Bill: Tom se había molestado en tener un gesto romántico, quizá el primero en toda su maldita vida.

—Hace años, cuando nos pusimos de acuerdo en todo eso de los ositos —continuó hablando Tom, serio y viéndole directamente a los ojos—, nunca establecimos un color para decirnos cosas agradables. Tal vez pienses que es tonto, que cuando estamos bien las palabras bastan, pero creo que siempre debemos poder expresar un _te quiero_.

Bill había escuchado todo lo dicho por su hermano sin separar los ojos del corazón verde, luchando para que una sonrisa no se apoderara de sus labios. Si Tom hubiera hecho algo así el día de su aniversario, todo hubiese sido tan genial… especular eso no le originó enfado, solo fruncir levemente el ceño y dejar que sus bolsas cayeran al suelo.

—¿El verde significa que me quieres?

—Sí. —Tom se acercó y le abrazó por detrás—. Tienes que estar de acuerdo y tienes que dejar de estar disgustado conmigo, Bill. Te extraño.

Por toda la habitación se escuchó un profundo suspiro que significaba un muy explícito _me encantó tu idea de los ositos verdes, Tomi, pero no vuelvas a olvidar una fecha importante porque te corto los testículos… aunque sea pérdida de los dos. Porque, ya sabes, los ositos no vienen en muchos colores y nunca me han gustado los azules, y hablo en serio, muy en serio, Tom Kaulitz, no para que me tuerzas los ojos_.

Tom casi asintió a las palabras que su gemelo no había pronunciado.

—Entonces estamos bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó solo para cerciorarse.

Bill asintió, deshaciéndose del abrazo y volteando para enfrentarle, una sonrisita puesta en su boca y la mirada destellando de felicidad.

—Esta vez te la pasaré, Tomi, sí, pero olvídalo si piensas que voy a darte alguna gomita de _toooodas_ esas, o que tendrás pronto el regalo que pensaba darte en nuestro aniversario.

Tom le agarró del rostro y se inclinó para darle un beso, claramente dispuesto a lanzar todos los ositos verdes al suelo para hacer espacio en la cama y convencerlo de que los dos serían muy felices si cada golosina que se salvara de no tocar la gruesa capa de polvo en el piso pudiera ser compartida por ellos dos luego de una intensa sesión de sexo de reconciliación.

También se las arreglaría después para recibir su regalo en menos de lo que Bill pudiera decir "Tomi".


	2. Gomita azul (o la de "ganaste")

Tom frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, buscando lucir serio, cuando lo que quería era partirse de risa y hacer partícipe a Georg de la estupidez que estaba haciendo su hermano.

—Vas en broma, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Bill, haciendo un pausa antes de volver a empinarse la gran botella de agua mineral que tenía en las manos.

—Si después estás urgido de ir al baño, olvídate de pedirme que le diga algo a Saki. Sabes que odia los contratiempos y come cabezas de pequeñas divas de un solo mordisco cuando está enfadado.

Bill estuvo a punto de olvidarse de la apuesta al recordar la expresión de ogro de su guardaespaldas, pero venció su temor ayudado principalmente por su orgullo y siguió bebiendo.

Eran dos litros de agua los que debía tomar antes de que empezara el _meet &greet_ programado para quince minutos después.

La apuesta había nacido entre broma y broma, sin embargo, era demasiado bueno el premio para perderla: iba a tener a Tom como esclavo personal. Eran más de tres años los que su gemelo había logrado escapársele de las manos para hacer su propia voluntad en vez de la suya.

Tener una probadita de lo que había sido antes se le hacía provocativo; además, veía la oportunidad perfecta de evadir cargar sus maletas, preparar la comida en casa, planchar su ropa por dos semanas... y, principalmente, ver a Tom de rodillas haciendo _ese_ capricho que se había negado a satisfacerle desde que dejaron de ser simples hermanos.

—Vas a perder —anunció con un intento de sonrisa. Tenía el estómago lleno de agua y náuseas a cada sorbo, pero le animaba que solo le faltara muy poco para declararse como triunfador.

Tom alzó las cejas. —¿En serio?

—Sí. Estás tan acabado, Tomi. —Dio el último trago y dejó que la botella vacía golpeara el piso anunciando su victoria—. _Ganéeee_ —canturreó.

Tom encogió sus hombros, aún cuando escuchó el "espera a ver lo que te tengo preparado" de Bill, y sonrió cuando David les anunció que era hora.

—Vas a arrepentirte.

Veinte minutos luego, para total desquicio de Bill, comprobó que su hermano había tenido razón: se arrepentía con cada milímetro de voluntad. Mierda. Ni siquiera la perspectiva de tener a Tom como quería lo hacía más llevadero.

Estaba sonriendo tan forzadamente que las fans, ganadoras de unas cuantas fotos y autógrafos, cuchicheaban entre ellas tratando de adivinar el motivo. Parecía estar adolorido.

—Cambia esa cara, luces como si estuvieras a punto de morir —susurró Tom en el intervalo en el que una chica se alejaba, luego de posar entre su Bill y él, y otra se acercaba.

—Lo estoy… —dijo el vocalista con un hilo de voz.

Faltaban dos fotografías grupales, un buen rato más compartiendo con ellas, y finalmente serían libres. Pero se le hacía eterno. Ya había intentado ir al baño de los camerinos, excusándose con un “es muy urgente, Saki”, obteniendo únicamente una mirada dura y una negación de cabeza.

—Esto es tu jodida culpa —lloriqueó en un susurro, dirigiéndose a Tom en cuanto se sentó en un sillón y cruzó las piernas lo más apretado que pudo, desatando comentarios y una lluvia de flashes sobre su persona.

Tom liberó una risita, sentándose a su lado y poniéndole un vaso de agua mineral en las narices.

—¿No quieres? —ofreció.

Con los nervios crispados, porque estaba seguro de que su maldita vejiga iba a explotar de un instante a otro, dio un manotazo al vaso que (por azares del destino), en vez de simplemente derramar unas gotitas que pasarían desapercibidas, vació todo su contenido encima de los pantalones de Tom.

—¡Bill! —voceó la _víctima_ , levantándose con las mejillas encendidas y dirigiéndole una mirada ojeriza.

Aunque era evidente qué era lo que había sucedido, las risas estallaron simultáneamente en toda la sala, burlonas y cuantiosas; y no se detuvieron hasta que los de seguridad, alegando que había terminado el _meet &greet_, obligaron a las fans a abandonar el lugar.

No había sido a propósito, sin embargo, sospechaba que eso no le interesaría a Tom cuando le reclamara por lo sucedido.

Mientras corría al cuarto de baño más cercano, Bill pensó que tenía una carta a su favor que iría a resolver todo: Tom era su esclavo debido a la apuesta, así que lo obligaría a que le perdonara y listo. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

—¡Tom! —gruñó Bill, ya impacientándose.

Georg y Gustav, aburridos de su conato de pelea ya se habían marchado a dormir. El bus se encontraba en movimiento hacia Hamburgo y Bill estaba a una nada de arrancarse el cabello de la más pura frustración.

—Hay fotos por todo lado de mí y mis pantalones mojados.

—Dios mío, eres tan infantil.

Como no recibió respuesta, y su gemelo continuó prestándole atención al videojuego de carreras y aplastando con fuerza sus dedos pulgares sobre el control, Bill soltó un bufido y se dio media vuelta.

De lo bien que conocía a su hermano, sabía que la molestia por el incidente se le había pasado horas atrás, pero nada tonto, el idiota no estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de utilizarlo como una salida y evadirse de cumplir su parte de la apuesta.

Fastidiado, se acostó en su cama e infructuosamente intentó dormir.

Un par de días pasaron, y aunque Tom y Bill no se hablaban con la fluidez normal, no había entre ellos la tensión que era practicablemente palpable cuando estaban en una de esas peleas _casi, casi aborrezco ser tu gemelo y necesitarte tanto como lo hago_ , y siguió así por unos días más hasta que el mayor se aproximó al otro con segundas intenciones.

Bill, que en ese momento devoraba con felicidad los dulces que algunas de sus fans les habían mandado y habían sido aprobados por su seguridad, afiló los ojos y sin miramientos le lanzó una gomita en plena cara: era roja.

—Pero, pero…

—¿Qué se siente que te nieguen lo que quieres? —preguntó mordaz.

Tom abrió la boca unas cuantas veces, sin embargo, ninguna sílaba brotó, y acabó por irse de la habitación.

Bill gimió bajito, pensando que si Tom tuviera idea de lo que significaba para él desperdiciar una oportunidad tan ideal como era la de tener el departamento para ellos solos, se hubiese plantado con firmeza en la puerta hasta lograr su cometido. Y tenía la certeza de que no hubiera tardado nada en doblegar su voluntad.

—Pero tiene que aprender —intentó consolarse a la vez que decapitaba una gominola de oso amarilla.

Transcurrió menos de lo que creía antes de que Tom apareciera de nuevo en su dormitorio.

—¿Estás ciego o qué? Te lancé un… —dijo sin apartar la vista de las cartas de fans que tenía sobre toda su cama.

—Bill —interrumpió impaciente.

Dispuesto a lanzarle más de los ositos rojos que tenía preparados, Bill levantó la mirada y la visión que le recibió fue suficiente para que la boca se le cayera al suelo: Tom estaba en traje de Adán, ni un centímetro de piel cubierto y sus rastas sueltas.

Había ganado.

—¿Qué dices? —musitó, lamiéndose el piercing de su labio.

Bill no contestó, pero en un último intento, agarró un puñado de ositos y se los lanzó a Tom sin atinarlos.

—Eres injusto —se quejó.

Tom avanzó hacia él y le hizo ponerse en pie de un salto, y adelantándose a que las manos de Bill estuvieran paseándose por todo su cuerpo, le hizo tender la palma.

—No soy injusto —objetó.

—Lo eres.

—No.

Acompañando su último monosílabo susurrado, el guitarrista pegó su palma a la de Bill y depositó ahí una pequeña cosa que estaba pegajosa por el sudor de sus manos. Un oso de goma color azul.

Bill rió ahogadamente, sintiendo a Tom endurecer contra su pierna, a pesar de su jean y del corazón que le latía con rapidez.

—No me gustas las gomitas azules —dijo—, y por eso no significan nada, Tomi. Lo sabes.

—No te digo que te las comas —aseguró Tom, acercándose a su cuello y haciendo que Bill se estremeciera—. Ganaste.

—Tú ganaste —contradijo, resbalando la mano que no contenía la gominola hasta su cinturón, abriéndolo y dejando que sus pantalones cayeran en el suelo. El contacto directo con Tom se hizo un poco más íntimo y sintió que el rostro le quemaba.

—Azul, Bill. Azul significará que acepto que hayas ganado, incluso en esas ocasiones en las que me cueste y me comporte como un imbécil.

—¿Eso significa que…?

—Sí.

—Oh, Tomi, lo voy a hacer tan bien que te haré ver estrellas —afirmó, y no le importó que Tom asintiera dubitativo y tragase duro, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue dejar que el osito en su mano rodara hacia el suelo. Rozó con las yemas uno de los glúteos firmes de su hermano—. Tan, tan _bien_ …

Tom no tuvo ni tiempo de arrepentirse el haber estado caminando en círculos por la sala del departamento vacío como perro abandonado y seguir haciéndolo hasta de pronto, iluminándosele el centro de las ideas, ir abrir uno de los paquetes olvidados de dulces y desnudarse.


	3. Gomita azul bis (o el nuevo “quiero ya sabes qué”)

El tamborilear de los dedos de Georg contra la mesa, la respiración acompasada de Gustav y, sobre todo, el sonido de la música que escuchaba Tom, le estaba volviendo loco.

Bill dejó de mirar sus uñas perfectamente arregladas y de tararear melodías sin sentido. Se levantó de la silla donde había estado desde por casi quince minutos y caminó unos cuantos pasos, buscando estirar sus músculos.

El día comenzó relativamente bien. Habían llegado a la ciudad, descansado unas cuantas horas, realizado las pruebas de sonido sin ningún percance. Incluso, en el vestíbulo del hotel, no hubo tantas fans acosándolos por fotos y autógrafos.

El concierto de igual modo había resultado bien y sin contratiempos… pero ahí terminó la _suerte_. Cuando estaban por dejar el anfiteatro, literalmente, empezó a caerles el cielo encima. Y con tanta lluvia y el hotel ubicado al otro lado de la ciudad, fue imposible que pensaran siquiera en abandonar el lugar hasta que se todo se calmara.

—Hace calor, ¿no? La calefacción está muy alta —comentó Bill tratando de llamar la atención de alguien. Estaba realmente aburrido.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un “quizá no te sentirías así sino tuvieras tantas cosas encima…”. Tornó los ojos y dio unos pasos más. Sentía calor, sí, pero sabía que no era porque la estancia estuviera unos grados por encima de lo agradable.

Sonrió y brincó hacia donde estaba su hermano, sentándose a su lado. Tom no le hizo caso, escuchando su música con los audífonos puestos a todo volumen, moviendo los pies y la cabeza al compás, los ojos cerrados.

Bill le miró por unos segundos antes de fijarse en sus uñas, pero no se quedó quieto y pateó a Tom, quien sólo frunció el ceño como respuesta sin hacer más para molestia suya. Dejando que unos minutos más pasaran, su pie de nuevo chocó contra la pierna de su hermano. Como a la segunda patada Tom tampoco se había movido, decidió inclinarse sobre él y le tincó la punta de la nariz con fuerza.

Con eso sí hubo reacción. Tom tenía los ojos húmedos del dolor.

—¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? —preguntó el mayor de los gemelos, cubriéndose con una mano su nariz. Sus audífonos habían caído sobre su regazo por su sobresalto.

—Me aburro —respondió Bill con simpleza—. Hay que jugar a algo.

Georg, que estaba entreteniéndose con su teléfono, soltó una risita. Gustav se hallaba dormitando.

—Estás loco —declaró Tom y se acomodó, dispuesto a volver a escuchar su música—. Déjame en paz y ve a molestar a Georg —añadió bajando sus párpados. El mencionado gruñó y Bill sonrió de costado.

Eso le entretenía, de cierto modo. Molestar a Tomi... y conseguir que le prestara atención, así que no iba a desistir. Iba a jugar con Tom. Le pateó por tercera vez y se pegó mucho a su cuerpo, aferrándose de uno de sus brazos.

—No, Tom. Georg es un pesado y no huele bien, y Gustav... —se interrumpió un segundo—, bueno, es Gustav. Vamos.

Tom gruñó incoherencias y trató de ignorar a Bill, pero este no se rindió, bien picándole con un dedo o bien palmeándole sin fuerza por todo lado. Cuando una de sus rastas fue halada haciéndole doler, supo que era suficiente. Había perdido.

—¿Jugamos, Tom?

—¿Jugar a qué? —cuestionó todavía sin mirar a su hermano. Como Bill no le respondió de inmediato y más bien puso una cara pensativa, sonrió triunfante—. ¿Ni siquiera sabes? Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a maquillarte o algo así.

Su gemelo bufó, aparentemente enojado, pero al siguiente instante, sonrió y apretó el agarre en su brazo.

—A las escondidas, a eso jugaremos —anunció. Sin creérselo, Tom levantó el dedo índice y pulgar para formar una gran “L” en su frente—. Es en serio.

—Me gustaría saber qué dirían tus admiradoras si supieran que tanta madurez es únicamente una pantalla bajo la cual se oculta un... niño. —Bill, en vez de molestarse o siquiera fruncir el ceño, se incorporó y se sentó encima sus piernas—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Tú eres el más “niño” de los dos —contestó, al fin. Y luego agregó—: Te quiero, y a pesar de eso, no me haces caso. Eso te convierte en un niño malo.

Georg carraspeó muy alto, pero siguió sin prestarles verdadera atención. Gustav saltó de su sitio ante el sonido hecho por el bajista, pero solo se molestó en abrir un ojo, captar la extraña posición en la que estaban los Kaulitz y dejar caer la cabeza de nuevo, adormeciéndose inmediatamente. Prestarle atención a Bill y a Tom, que tenían como vicio el molestarse, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Bill, pesas. —Su hermano seguía en su regazo y se veía sin intención de moverse de ahí pronto—. Quítate.

—Juguemos a las escondidas —repitió.

Tom negó y apartó con cuidado su iPod y sus audífonos antes de poner las manos encima de los hombros de Bill y empujar con fuerza. Si bien logró que su hermano terminara en el suelo, él no fue el único, ya que se asió de sus brazos y jaló de él, terminando ambos en el suelo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Jugar. —Se quedaron inmóviles. Tom estaba encima de Bill, una mano a cada lado de su cara y a pocos centímetros de su rostro—. _Ju-gar_ , eso quiero.

Como fue pronunciado, a Tom se le antojó sugestivo, demasiado quizá. Se levantó y a pasos rápidos fue hasta el mini bar y sacó una cerveza. Bill tampoco se quedó quieto, sentándose y cruzando las piernas. Sabía que le faltaba poco para convencer a Tom.

—Juguemos a las escondidas.

—No sigas —gruñó Tom de mala gana antes de tomar un gran sorbo de cerveza. Ya había comenzado a impacientarse, además no se le hacía agradable estar así frente a sus compañeros de banda, a pesar de que uno estuviese embobado con su teléfono y el otro durmiera.

—Juguemos. Me esconderé y tú deberás encontrarme. La pasaremos bien, aparte que podremos... —Bill no siguió hablando, pero sacó su lengua y la pasó por sus labios.

Tom dejó a un lado la lata de cerveza, le clavó los ojos y ambos supieron que Bill finalmente había conseguido lo que buscaba. Para su sorpresa, el chico de cabellos negros introdujo con languidez su mano en el bolsillo, y al sacarla mostró que entre sus dedos tenía un osito color azul.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Tom con el ceño fruncido. No le veía la lógica al asunto.

Bill largó una carcajada corta seguida por una expresión de _ya te enterarás_ , de nuevo relamiéndose los labios.

Tom tragó saliva y alzó los hombros; esa era su forma de decir _está bien, y más te vale de que sea bueno_. Atrapó con facilidad la gomita que le fue lanzada y la guardó en sus jeans.

—Bien —dijo a continuación, echándole una ojeada al reloj electrónico que estaba fijo en una de las paredes—, tienes exactamente tres minutos para encontrar un buen lugar para _esconderte_.

Bill sonrió. Después de añadir un asentimiento a su sonrisa, el vocalista hizo adiós con la mano antes de desaparecer. Tom volvió a donde estaba sentado antes de ser molestado y se relajó.

Georg arrugó la nariz, pensando que ya no se movería de ahí hasta que Bill entrara enojado y echando fuego por los ojos porque su hermano se “olvidó” de él, o que alguien se acercara a avisarles que la tormenta había amainado y que los caminos ya estaban despejados. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, precisamente un par de minutos después, Tom se desperezó y con los labios curvados en una amplia sonrisa, se perdió entre los pasillos, tal y cómo había hecho antes Bill.

—Par de locos —farfulló. No había nada nuevo: a Bill le apetecía algo, le decía a Tom, quien se negaba al principio y al final siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Bill quería.

Alzó los hombros y siguió alternando entre contestar mensajes de texto y jugar.

Tom sentía cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar por la anticipación. Su respiración se hacía pesada y las palmas de sus manos estaban húmedas. Buscó en el cuarto de ensayos y en el de control de luces y nada... Sonrió. Se hacía más interesante. Jugar a las escondidas, ¿eh? Esperaba que valiera la pena estar caminando y rebuscando cada lugar con cierta incomodidad palpitante en sus pantalones.

Después de unos minutos, cuando ya no arrastraba los pies, y, por el contrario, apuraba el paso, llegó a uno de los camerinos que comúnmente usaban los del staff para descanso. Estaba vacío, aparentemente, pero Bill debía estar ahí. Era un buen sitio, con el ambiente templado y lo prudentemente alejado del resto.

—¿Dónde estás? —susurró y su aliento se cortó cuando un sonido parecido a un maullido le contestó. Recorrió un poco la pared, buscando el interruptor y cuando lo encontró, lo subió. Ahí se hallaba Bill sonriendo, echado en un sofá—. Fin del juego.

—Eso crees. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Si no molestaras tanto y pidieras directamente lo que quieres, lo obtendrías más rápido —respondió Tom, sacándose la gorra y dejándola caer al suelo, acercándose y posicionándose encima de su hermano—. ¿Terminamos lo que dejamos pendiente en la mañana?

—Uh, Tomi... —Su voz fue ahogada por un beso que respondió con entusiasmo, dejando que Tom colara la mano entre sus cuerpos y desabrochara su correa. Cuando esto estuvo hecho y par de caricias fueron dejadas en su erección, Bill lo empujó de los hombros, rompiendo el beso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que tengo ganas… de ya sabes…

Tom dejó que una sonrisita arqueara sus labios. Claro que lo sabía. Se levantó, sacó de sus bolsillos una botellita de lubricante, y en escasos movimientos se había deshecho de su camiseta y sus pantalones más bóxers estaban a la altura de sus tobillos. Estaba excitado, ya casi húmedo, y no se molestó en ocultarlo. No contaban con mucho tiempo, y debían aprovechar el que tenían sin demora.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Bill dejó que también se deshiciera con rapidez de todas las prendas de tenía de la cintura para abajo, pero cuando estaba por volver a colocarse encima de él, fue detenido con las plantas de las pies de su hermano apoyándose en su vientre.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, bajando la mirada y ganándose con cómo uno de los pies de Bill descendía con tranquilidad hacia la punta de su masculinidad y lo rozaron con frescura. Jadeó—. ¿Vas a probar una de tus cosas raras?

En vez de respuesta, el otro pie se aproximó adonde se hallaba el otro, sin embargo, Tom lo evitó, dándole un manotazo y retrocediendo para que Bill no pudiese alcanzarlo lo más acelerado que pudo con la trampa que era su ropa en sus tobillos.

Estaban semidesnudos, encerrados en una estancia del recinto en el que habían tocado con la posibilidad de que en cualquier instante la puerta fuera aporreada impidiéndoles seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, eso sin contar el susto y las mentiras que iban a tener que inventarse, ¿y a Bill, en vez de hacer rendir los minutos que tenían, se ponía en ese plan?

Tom bufó, y volvió a hacerlo cuando aparentemente de la nada un osito azul cayó con buena puntería en su dureza.

—Si no me dices qué pasa —empezó a decir, simultáneamente agachándose para sacar algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—, me enojaré contigo —finalizó, mostrándole a Bill dos gomitas.

Una era color rojo y la otra amarilla.

Bill se levantó de un brinco, riéndose y avanzando hacia él.

—¿Siempre estás con dulces en los bolsillos o qué? —preguntó rodeándole con los brazos y pegando sus cuerpos juntos, jadeando al unísono por estar piel con piel en sus zonas más sensibles.

—Quién lo dice —replicó Tom—, el que me tiró primero el oso azul. —Bill asintió con una sonrisa culpable, gesto que se borró cuando hicieron algo más de fricción—. Debemos apurarnos —balbuceó, meneando más las caderas.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Bill con la respiración entrecortada—, pero quiero _ya sabes qué_ —completó, llevando una mano al trasero de Tom y apretando.

De pronto, el guitarrista entendió. Entendió el porqué de la gomita azul arrojada en su dirección sin motivo evidente y tragó en seco, recordando lo que había sucedido las cinco, seis, tal vez siete ocasiones previas en las que los ojos azules habían tenido participación.

—Sabes que me gusta cómo funcionamos del otro modo, es solo que… a veces…

—¿Quieres metérmela? —Tom evitó que Bill continuara. Luego de un milisegundo de silencio, ambos chicos soltaron sendas carcajadas.

—Sí, a veces sí —aceptó.

—¿Por eso la gominola?

—Por eso —dijo Bill, y Tom no añadió más, aceptando el cambio a su sistema: rojas, amarillas y naranjas para casos de pelea, verde para un te quiero, y azul para un cambio de roles—. Ponte de cuatro patas.

Cejas arqueadas, corazón subiéndosele a la garganta y piel de gallina, o no, Tom hizo lo que le fue indicado, y se forzó a mirar los cojines del sillón incluso cuando escuchó el sonido particular de la tapa del lubricante siendo destapada o sintió cómo Bill se arrodillaba detrás de él y le acariciaba con cariño una de sus nalgas.

No era la primera vez que estaba así ni mucho menos, pero cuando un dedo embadurnado en el líquido viscoso se puso contra su entrada, buscando hacerse camino con mucha suavidad, inevitablemente se tensó.

—Tomi —murmuró Bill, era su _soy yo, nadie más que yo,_ y Tom aspiró aire, relajándose y dejándolo ingresar.

La sensación era odiosa, y siguió siéndolo hasta que Bill torció el dedo lo suficiente y lo restregó con el pequeño nudo de nervios, haciéndole resoplar inmediatamente. Tom no vio claro, y no pudo notar cuando al dedo índice se le sumó el dedo corazón, o cuando su hermano, arreglándoselas con únicamente una mano, vertió más lubricante y se palmeó el sexo. Lo que sí notó fue cuando todo movimiento fue parado, dejándolo vacío. Su pulso era precipitado y sus brazos y piernas en los que se sostenían se sacudían levemente.

— _Ya_ —gimió en un hilo de voz.

No tuvo que repetirlo ni clamar una súplica antes de sentir que Bill se guiaba a su interior lento, inexorablemente. Esta oportunidad Tom no se contuvo el girar, ganándose con la expresión de concentración de su gemelo, el ceño fruncido, su labio inferior siendo mordido, y antes de volver la mirada al frente, pensó con vaguedad que por ese semblante podrían lloverle todos los osos azules de gomita del mundo

 Y no se quejaría.

Sin llegar a lo más hondo que podía, Bill cedió unos centímetros antes de arremeter con la misma firmeza y parsimonia. Tom jadeó, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que dos embestidas después, Bill dio con el punto que buscaba, arrancando un sonido de placer que inundó el lugar.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Bill entrecortadamente y en tono pedante, sus movimientos ahora rítmicos y profundos.

Horrible, maravillosa, idiotamente bien. Tom no respondió, no era necesario; conocerse tan bien, haber estado pocas veces separados por algunos días desde que habían nacido… ser una sola alma dividida en dos ayudaba, y mucho. Todo iba bien.

Siguió estándolo incluso cuando luego tuvieron que limpiar los rastros de lo que habían hecho, cuando escucharon voces llamándolos y sus teléfonos vibraron incansablemente, y cuando les cayó sermón tras sermón de David y Dunja, y miradas reprobatorias de Georg y Gustav. Total, no sería la primera, y, sin duda, Bill lo sabía mientras se llevaba gomas a la boca con satisfacción, no la última.


	4. Gomita bubblegum (o "soy solo tuyo")

Tom parpadeó perplejo en la misma posición que había conservado desde que su gemelo le empujara al sillón. ¿Qué? ¿Nada más? Había sido una mordida en el labio y listo. Pero antes de relajarse, el hecho de conocer a Bill toda su vida desde el mismo alumbramiento le hacía saber que era todo lo contrario, esa aparente retirada solo significaba cosas malas.

Muy malas.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Bill podía maquillarse, utilizar prendas de mujer, jeans ajustados y conseguir lo que fuera de cualquier pobre infeliz bateando las pestañas en el momento correcto, sin embargo, la realidad era que no existía una persona más dominante en el maldito mundo. Con los pantalones bien puestos y su propia manera, claro está.

Tom meneó la cabeza y miró su reloj.

Entonces encontró un papel en su regazo doblado en cuatro que no se había dado cuenta que estaba. Eso sí podía ser, pensó suspirando.

Abrió el papel. La letra era desordenada y se notaba que había sido escrito aceleradamente.

 _querido tomi:  
vuelves a sonreír más de la cuenta, a posar tus ojos más de lo que sabes que puedes  
a flirtear con descaro y sin importarte el resto  
a jugar patéticamente a relucir aquella imagen de mujeriego que no es tuya  
y te juro que te arrancaré cada uña con un alicate, cada rastas con lentitud  
masacraré cada una de tus ganas de engañarme con tanta crueldad que no me reconocerás  
te lo juro por lo más sagrado  
con amor, mucho amor,  
bill_

Tom hizo una mueca y se pasó la lengua por el labio lastimado. Era injusto. ¿Qué culpa tenía él que una de sus fans hubiera podido extorsionar a algún empelado del hotel, pasar los guardaespaldas repartidos en el piso y lograr escabullirse hasta su habitación?

Más bien era la víctima ahí, podía haberle pasado algo.

Así como también había sido la víctima de aquella otra chica que en la fiesta de la disquera no había dejado de querer llamar su atención con su escote descarado, sus largas piernas y lo fácil, rubia y ebria que parecía estar. Eso había pasado el día anterior, y Bill había estado tan irritado que con una mirada había espantado a todo ser que tuvo la osadía de cruzarse por su camino.

Obviamente, Tom había sido el encargado de calmar a la bestia, lo cual no resultó tarea fácil.

Y, obviamente también, cuando después de la entrevista en una de las salas de conferencia del hotel llegó solo a su habitación porque Bill había sido retenido por un par de preguntas acerca de Arthur and the Minimoys y encontró a una chica con escasa ropa tendida en su cama, entró en pánico e intentó hacer que se marchara lo más rápido posible.

Casi cumplió su cometido, y casi, ya que cuando la fan al fin procesó que lo único que quería de ella era que se fuera, Bill apareció.

 _¡No pienses nada que no es!_ , había exclamado alto y claro con los ojos, su boca seca y deseando tener poderes de teletransportación para desaparecer a la muchacha o irse a vivir a otro planeta.

Su hermano no dijo nada, destilando tal cantidad de rabia y frialdad que la admiradora tuvo dos dedos de frente y se fue corriendo.

—Yo no tuve que ver nada con esto —había exclamado Tom apenas quedaron ellos dos.

El enfado prácticamente palpable de Bill no disminuyó por más que le dio oportunidad de contarle lo que había ocurrido y esperado a que quedase callado para darle un empellón contra uno de los sillones que había en la habitación, morderle el labio y luego irse a su propio cuarto dando un portazo.

Pasaron lentamente un par de horas, ni un ruido escuchándose de ninguna de las dos habitaciones conectadas por una puerta. Recién bañado, en pijamas y aburrido, Tom gruñó, harto de los canales que ofrecía la parrilla de la TV y sabiendo que Bill la estaba pasando tan mal como él.

Estaba consciente de que su hermano no le echaba la culpa y que su carta, amenaza de tortura o no, y dedicada con mucho amor, había sido impulsiva.

El problema estaba en que esos días llenos de presentaciones, entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas y con tantas mujeres lanzándosele y dispuestas a cumplir sus más bajas pasiones a cambio de nada, Bill estaba a punto de perder los estribos por el estrés que indirectamente buscaba algún desfogue manifestándose en celos.

—Mierda —murmuró cansado. Miró el reloj que marcaba las siete y media, y sin premeditarlo, abandonó su cama, se cambió de ropa y salió al corredor.

Tenía que hacer que todo estuviera bien.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas y antes de darse cuenta, estaba en el ascensor bajando hasta el lobby del hotel. Había un guardaespaldas, Sven o algo, pisándole los talones, al que no le prestó atención. Estaba siendo arriesgado  y si alguno de sus productores o managers se enteraba sería castrado, si es que antes no le pasaba algo por una horda de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, sin embargo, no dejó que eso le amilanara para salir y caminar a los alrededores.

—Deberíamos regresar —dijo Sven o algo. Tom miró su imponente figura de soslayo y lo ignoró—. ¿Qué buscas?

—Te diré cuando lo vea —contestó.

Dicho y hecho, muchos, muchos pasos después, ubicó una tienda con apariencia colorida y puertas adornadas con bastones pintados de rosa a la que ingresó para pasmo de su no tan complacido acompañante. La dependienta era una señora muy atenta con gafas inmensas y que no tuvo reparos en mostrarle sus mejores productos hasta que Tom encontró el ideal.

—Buena elección, jovencito —dijo la señora—. Estos los importamos desde Estados Unidos. ¿Gusta que se lo envuelva?

Tom asintió, intentando no sonrojarse ni chocar su mirada con la ceja arqueada de Sven o algo, y menos cuando tuvo que volver a asentir cuando le preguntaron si quería que adornara la caja con un lazo rojo.

—Listo —dijo la mujer entregándole el regalo puesto en una bolsa—. De seguro a su novia le encantará —añadió guiñándole un ojo, gesto que pareció monstruoso por sus gafas tres o cuatro veces el tamaño normal.

—¿Acepta tarjeta de crédito? —se adelantó a cualquier otro comentario.

Llegaron al hotel en taxi en menos de cinco minutos y a su piso dos minutos luego. Se despidió de Sven o algo con prisas y se introdujo a su habitación. Una vez que estuvo ahí, se sintió más seguro. Bill siempre se quejaba que no tenía gestos románticos y ahora tenía uno asombroso entre sus manos.

Sacó de la bolsa la caja y se cercioró en el espejo no lucir como si hubiera hecho una maratón. Abrió la puerta que halló sin el pestillo echado y encontró a su hermano envuelto en sus cobertores, rodeado por sus almohadas y viendo una película. Parecía tranquilo pero no debía confiarse.

—¿Hola? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Hola —dijo Bill sin mirarle. Avanzó hasta la cama, quitándose los zapatos en el proceso—. Si esto es por la nota…

—Me encantó —interrumpió.

—¿Qué? —Tom rió, sentándose al costado de Bill que al fin advertía la presencia de la caja forrada en papel de regalo y con un lazo—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De tu nota de amor y amenaza de muerte.

—De tortura —corrigió, una sonrisa asomándose por su boca. Apagó el plasma y lanzó el control remoto lejos—. ¿Qué me tienes ahí, Tomi?

—Un regalo. Ábrelo.

Bill aplaudió contento e hizo pedazos el papel que con tanta dedicación había sido utilizado para envolver la caja. En situaciones como esas su gemelo nunca fallaba en proyectar la apariencia de un niño de cinco años emocionado como si la navidad y su cumpleaños se hubieran juntado.

—¿Qué opinas? —cuestionó cuando Bill abrió la caja y vio lo que contenía. Era un oso, evidentemente, pero no era uno… _normal_.

Era uno que representaba mil cuatrocientas gomitas unidas en uno, un oso color fucsia de algo más de dos kilos y de veinticinco centímetros.

—Eres un tonto —fue lo que dijo Bill cuando despegó los labios. Su tono era ilegible.

Tom frunció el ceño, intentando descifrar qué había salido mal en su plan perfecto, sin embargo, cuando su gemelo levantó la vista y dejó a un lado el oso, lanzándose a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que provocó que ambos cayesen de la cama, entendió.

—Qué color es ese, Tomi, y qué sabor tiene, uh —quiso saber Bill sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba, aplastándole. El mayor de los gemelos se había golpeado ligeramente la cabeza pero era lo de menos.

—Bubblegum —contestó, recodando lo que había mencionado la dependienta, y aceptando el beso intenso que le fue robado con entrega.

Siguieron besándose, aprovechando cada respiración, cada caricia y cada mirada compartida hasta que Tom quedó sin aliento y Bill le ayudó a incorporarse. La ropa de calle fue dejada en una pila al pie de la cama y se acomodaron, el vocalista contemplando la gomita gigantesca encima de su regazo y el otro chico paseando los dedos por el tatuaje de estrella de su cadera.

—Bubblegum dijiste, ¿no? ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Qué significa?

—Chicle, sabor chicle —respondió. Bill le tincó el revés de la mano que seguía en el tatuaje, mirándole claramente con un _no me refiero a eso, Kaulitz, no te hagas el bobo que no te queda bien_ —. Es tu tarea descubrirlo.

—¿Esto significa que aceptas que tengo la razón cuando digo que es tu culpa si es que una zorra se te acerca? —tentó divertido. Tom rodó los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo y ahora acariciándole una de sus tetillas—. Bueno, supongo que no. El osote de chicle significará que… um, ¿cada que te dé una nota de amor  y amenaza de muerte, como lo has puesto, me merezco un premio?

—No —dijo Tom con ojos de _qué tal si dejas de jugar, eh._ Bill sonrió y se encogió de hombros, como si se estuviera rindiendo—. Dios, el tonto eres tú. Significa que soy tuyo. Solo tuyo.

—Lo sé, Tomi.

Claro que lo sabía.

Aquella noche el colosal osito de gominola presenció desde una de las mesas de noche lo muy bien que Bill sabía que Tom le pertenecía y viceversa. A la mañana siguiente, lamentablemente, no le fue tan bien debido a que una de sus orejas fue mutilada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, esas gomitas existen y están a la venta: [World's largest gummy bear.](http://www.vat19.com/dvds/worlds-largest-gummy-bear.cfm) :3


	5. Gomita naranroja (o “parte de un todo”)

Tom nunca fue de las personas celosas, no en extremo, al menos, pero a medida que Bill y él fueron creciendo se encontraba cada vez más _pendiente_. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si bajo sus narices su hermano empezaba a ser visto como un platillo delicioso listo para ser devorado? Le era físicamente imposible hacerse el ciego ante las miradas, sonrisas y roces prolongados adrede de hombres y mujeres que les doblaban o triplicaban la edad.

La sangre le hervía, y más porque, “es parte del negocio”, solía decir Bill mientras se maquillaba, “no es que me guste ser objeto de miradas y sonrisas espeluznantes pero qué hacer”.

Eso sumado a un, “Bill conforma parte del ochenta por ciento del atractivo visual de la banda”, comentado por David sin añadir el “y eso debemos explotarlo” que, a pesar de no ser expresado verbalmente, podía escucharlo fuerte y claro.

Con el paso de los años llegó a tolerarlo más, sin embargo, fue entonces cuando algo que no había previsto se despuntó: celos ya que en ocasiones Bill no se hacía el tonto ante el flirteo descarado sino que lo correspondía. Con falsa ingenuidad, dando falsas alas.

 

—¡Estabas coqueteando con él! —vociferó, tan alto que hasta perdió un poco el equilibrio por el impulso. El alcohol indudablemente estaba poniendo su cuota distintiva para sacarse la frustración atosigada en su pecho.

Era la _afterparty_ de los Comet, habían ganado más premios de los que hubiesen podido imaginar, y en vez de celebrar estaban encerrados en una de las habitaciones de su hotel.

Tom se había querido arrancar rasta a rasta, o mejor todavía, hacerle escándalo a Bill por la ira en medio del local, pero ‘el que dirán’ y rastros de raciocinio se lo impidieron, dejándolo como una ostra sentado junto a Gustav, Georg y compañía, bebiendo y fumando como si su meta en la vida fuera ahogar su cerebro en mezclas semi-letales de alcohol.

Lo había logrado. Más o menos.

—¡Estás loco! —respondió Bill a su reclamo, igual de alto, mucho más sobrio—. ¡Estás tan borracho que ya ni sabes lo que viste o no!

—Cómo no saber que si… vi… que… —La lengua se le trabó. Tom tragó saliva, y siguió—: Sé bien qué vi, y eso eras tú en la mesa del imbécil ese riéndote como si… como si, no sé, te contara el mejor chiste del puto mundo.

—¡Pues y qué si sí me estaba contando el mejor chiste del puto mundo!

Bill tenía los puños apretados, las mejillas rojas de rabia. Se encontraba en el medio de la habitación y Tom a unos metros, también rojo, bullía de celos.

—Para ti no pasó nada, eh. ¡Eres una mierda!

—¡Tú un hijo de perra!

Una risa amarga retumbó en la habitación como si se tratara de un martilleo desconsolado. Eso era ir lejos, Bill lo sabía, había atacado el lazo indestructible que los unía, la sangre, y en estados así era atacar el punto débil.

Sin aflojar los puños, se acercó a Tom y le hizo retroceder hasta que quedó sentado en la cama. No dijo que lo sentía porque todavía estaba demasiado enfadado para eso, y tampoco se separó cuando Tom lo sacudió de los hombros de pronto, exclamándole con los ojos _no ves que este soy yo en mi estado más vulnerable, aquí como idiota temiendo perderte, ¿acaso no ves? No te hagas el ciego. Bill._

—Está bien, está bien —musitó, respirando fuerte.

Todavía se consideraba inocente de las acusaciones, pero eso no quitaba que había decidido que era suficiente.

Besó a Tom con ímpetu, violencia traducida a hechos, haciéndole tenderse en la cama y cubriéndole con su cuerpo sin toparse con la resistencia que temía. Compartieron el sabor a los cócteles que él había tomado y a la mezcla indescifrable de nicotina y tragos del paladar de Tom.

Fue un beso largo y frenético que sirvió como bálsamo mágico para apaciguar ánimos.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó agitado separándose unos centímetros.

No hubo respuesta. Tom jadeaba pesadamente y estaba excitado. Pero esa noche no hicieron el amor, la emoción cruda sobrepasaba lo sano, además que lo ebrio que estaba uno para coordinar y el cansancio del otro por el largo día no colaboraba.

 

Tom despertó enfermo por la resaca, aovillado en la cama deshecha y ganas de dormir hasta la siguiente glaciación.

Bill, precavido como nunca, le dio pastillas y botellas de agua pedidas de antemano a servicio de la habitación, y le masajeó el cuero cabelludo antes y después de que vomitase todo lo que pudiera en el baño. No intercambiaron más que monosílabos y quejas, lo cual no cambió al emprender el viaje de regreso a Alemania.

El ambiente entre ellos estaba raro, no se hallaban en malos términos, sin embargo, lo no hablado era como piedrecillas metidas en el zapato, incómodas y muy presentes.

—¿Qué tiene Tom? ¿Han discutido? —Estaban en el avión, a más de la mitad del viaje y Tom durmiendo desparramado unos asientos atrás como un muerto. Bill se encogió de hombros.

—Pregúntale a él —le respondió a Georg sin quitar la mirada de su teléfono en el que se entretenía vanamente enviándose mensajes con Andreas.

—Ya lo hice, me mandó a hacerle cosas impropias a mi madre.

En alguna parte, Bill agradecía la preocupación, pero mayormente lo que lograba era crisparle sus nervios ya de por sí maltrechos por el estrés, la falta de descanso y la pelea de la noche anterior.

—Pues bien dicho —dijo distraídamente.

—Son imposibles.

—Gracias —asintió Bill con gravedad, no dejando de mover sus dedos sobre las letras de su teléfono con velocidad.

Estaba molesto porque había aguardado a que Tom diese el primer paso a la completa normalidad, y nada, nada sucedía.

Al llegar al departamento hablaron en conferencia con su madre aparentando un bienestar que no existía y relatando los pormenores de los premios centrándose en los colores bonitos y en el _glamour_. Después, Tom se recluyó en su habitación ni siquiera saliendo cuando la pizza que iba a fungir de almuerzo/cena arribó.

Bill terminó de comer y sacó de las garras de Gustav el último pedazo de la segunda pizza, clamando que era de Tom.

—Pero yo lo agarré primero —demandó Gustav, disgustado.

—No, a Tomi le hace más falta comer algo. A ti, Gusti, no.

—Oh, qué bajo, típico Kaulitz —gruñó Georg, aún resentido por el desplante del avión.

Bill hizo lo que mejor que hacía, ignorarlos, y llevó la pizza a Tom, que después de aporrearle la puerta le abrió y se la recibió sin palabra. Tenía ojeras negruzcas y estaba pálido, irrebatiblemente la resaca no estaba cediendo tan aprisa como hubiese deseado.

—Luces fatal.

—No molestes.

—Yo también te quiero. —Tom frunció el cejo, le dio un par de mordidas a la pizza separando las anchoas y botó el resto a una papelera que tenía—. ¿Quieres que te busque más pastillas? ¿Agua?

Tom cayó redondo en su cama y se cubrió como pudo la cara con una almohada.

—No seas tan solícito, no me gusta —dijo con la voz sofocada.

Bill se cruzó de brazos, murmuró sinsentidos y se fue a su dormitorio enojado.

 

Qué tanta justificación tenía o no tenía Tom de haber montado su escenita de celos, pues…

Bill no podía ser imparcial, porque así como respirar, le era común ser foco de atención y proposiciones no buscadas que no aceptaba pero a las que era obligado a declinar sutil y _amablemente_.

Sí, no había mandado al infierno a un productor de música cuando le invitó a tomar una copa en su mesa. Tampoco se portó hosco cuando Bushido le hizo conversación en la barra cuando pedía otro de esos cócteles frutados son sombrillita porque cerveza o algo fuerte no le apetecía. Lo sintió inofensivo, no hubo culpabilidad en su acto ni mala intención.

A Tom se le pasaría, esperaría por eso.

Pero Bill nunca había sido paciente, así que cuando navegando por internet se cruzó algo que le hizo reír y alimentó su deseo de experimentar, salió de compras ante la sorpresa de todos y fastidio bien disimulado de sus guardaespaldas, y se puso manos a la obra.

 

—Tomi —canturreó.

Eran la una de la mañana. Tom no se lo pudo creer cuando entre confusión, gruñidos atrapados en la garganta e irritación comprobó la hora en su teléfono. El viaje, la emoción de los premios y la resaca lo había puesto en estado no-habido desde hacía mucho atrás.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No.

—Vete.

—No —insistió Bill, y se atrevió a prender la luz. Tom arrancarse la cabeza y pasar a otra vida donde no tuviera resaca ni hermanos fastidiosos, no lo logró.

—No quiero nada —gruñó. Como conocía a Bill, y sabía que la invasión y privación de sueño tenía motivo de ser, se incorporó, esperó a que sus pobres ojos se acostumbrasen a la súbita iluminación, y bebió a borbotones largos el agua que tenía en su velador—. Bill, qué quieres.

—Debemos hablar.

Tom volvió a tomar agua, se pasó las manos por la cara y rezongó.

—Como quieras. Lo siento, ¿ya? Gritarte, celarte como idiota, no debía haber actuado así, y menos por un productor que podría ser nuestro abuelo y Bushido, sé lo que piensas de él.

—En realidad Annis es un tipo agradable.

Tom pateó todas sus mantas, destapándose, y no objetó cuando Bill se sentó a su lado.

—Sí, claro, cuando no está diciendo que quiere verte de rodillas, ¿no?

Bill rió. Tom frunció el ceño incluso más.

—Es un hombre irreverente y, principalmente, no me importa, ¿puedes comprender eso? Te tengo algo —dijo sin dejar que le respondiese—. Sé que no te lo mereces, pero ahí está.

Hasta el momento, Tom no se había fijado que Bill levaba entre sus manos una bolsa de papel de la que sacó una caja de tamaño medio sin adornos y se la dio.

—No es nada de mal gusto, ¿no?

—Ábrela.

Con cierto recelo, Tom lo hizo. La caja contenía una gominola en forma de osito bubblegum considerablemente más grande que una normal.

—No es gigantesca como la que me diste hace un tiempo, ¿recuerdas qué significado le diste?

Sí, recordaba el incidente con la fan loca en su habitación, la seguridad se había reforzado considerablemente por eso, y el osito les había durado bastante para terminar de comerlo. “Soy tuyo”, eso era lo que significaba. Era una declaración de posesión. Tom estaba desconcertado y una sonrisa en forma de mueca desabrida que hizo sufrir sus labios cuarteados se posó en su boca.

—¿Eres mío?

Ese oso que le había dado a Bill había sido el único de ese tipo que habían dado porque no había habido oportunidad que lo ameritara. La muralla construida hasta nuevo aviso por los celos se derritió en cuestión de instantes por lo cálido del gesto, uno que sabía que no merecía del todo.

—No seas bobo —fue la “cariñosa” respuesta de Bill, y Tom volvió a sonreír.

—Te tengo algo más, aunque tampoco te lo hayas ganado. —Bill hizo que Tom soltara la caja con el osito y tomó de sus manos—. Tú y yo, nadie más, no lo pongas en duda. Comprendo que la inseguridad a veces esté ahí, créeme, he estado en ese asqueroso lugar, pero, Tom, somos tú y yo —repitió—, nadie más.

—Qué cursi que eres.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo, y no se negó cuando Tom se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Su mirada que la última vez que había tenido tan cerca y gritaba desesperación ahora era como suaves ondas de _sé que tienes razón._ _Tú y yo._

Rompió el beso antes de que pasara a mayores en consideración a la cabeza y estómago maltrechos de su hermano, y porque no había entregado su segundo presente significativo. Volvió a tomar la bolsa descartada en el colchón entre las mantas y de ahí sacó una pequeña envoltura de plástico.

Podía ser todo lo cursi que quisiera, lo cariñoso y agresivo que le naciera del alma, porque era Tom quien estaba ahí, alguien con quien había compartido desde el mismo vientre. Y así como agresivo, cariñoso, también podía ser escalofriante.

—Es el oso naranroja —explicó cuando Tom sacó de la envoltura una gomita mitad roja, mitad naranja.

—¿Roja y naranja? —El primero color, según su código, significaba _falta para perdonarte_ y el anaranjado, _muérete._ ¿Eres una señal o qué?—. ¿Tan molesto estás conmigo? Si es así, ¿por qué lo de antes?

—Oh, deja de hacerte mundos, basta —dijo Bill, y volvió a besar a Tom, besarlo solo para que dejase de decir tonterías, para acallar las incertidumbres. Funcionó de maravillas, el bálsamo alegórico—. Es un osito de dos colores, mitad y mitad, conformando un todo. Es como nosotros, complementándonos.

Tom parpadeó, percatándose de que el dolor de sus sienes había desaparecido, y se sobó los ojos húmedos.

—Eres tan cursi —reiteró.

—Yo no soy el que está llorando como nena.

—No estoy llorando —rebatió Tom, y le dio un mordisco contundente a oso, decapitándolo, y sin dejar que Bill lanzara un lamento por el dulce o por lo tanto que le había costado unir los dos pedazos, le metió el resto en la boca.

Le gustaba, dos mitades que unidos formaban un todo. Le gustaba mucho, prácticamente tanto como Bill susurrándole al oído que le debía la celebración por sus numerosos Viva Comets y poniéndose quejumbroso cuando sacó de la nada un osito azul y así como hizo con el “híbrido” se lo comió, expresando que no era válido.

Esa noche sí hicieron el amor, silenciosa y lentamente.


	6. Gomitas verd… (o “solo un abrazo”)

Habían pasado seis días desde la operación a la que había sido sometido Bill por el quiste en su garganta. _Solo_ seis días y unas horas de los diez que los doctores habían indicado que debía guardar estricto silencio. Estaban en su casa intentando sobrellevarlo; su madre y Gordon no permanecían con ellos la mayor parte del día, cada uno ocupado con sus trabajos y vida cotidiana. Los días de permiso pedidos por Simone ya habían transcurrido y, aunque los gemelos no tuviesen quejas por el cuidado que les brindaba y su comida casera para variar, les sentaba mejor estar sin sus preguntas, lamentos y constante presencia.

Al inicio y una vez que temores de que Bill quedase sin voz y con el corazón destrozado por no poder cantar de nuevo estuvieron desvanecidos, Tom bromeó que al fin podría tener un poco de silencio. Luego había extrañado escuchar a su hermano. Su cháchara imparable, sus palabras dulces y sus murmullos dichos en plena noche estando a solas en la habitación de alguno.

—Utiliza la maldita pizarra, vamos, por algo te la he regalado —pidió en una escena larga de acción de la serie que estaban viendo. Bill ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle y Tom suspiró, viendo anhelante la pizarrita abandonada en la mesa de café.

Porque así como lo declaró en la prensa, cuando se enteró de la afonía forzada de Bill, sintiendo el escozor en los ojos y la garganta cerrada al caminar por los corredores de la clínica, fue a comprar una pizarra, la cual terminó encargándosela a Gordon ya que abandonar aquel olor a antiséptico, enfermedad y limpio no lo iba a hacer a menos que fuera con Bill.

La pizarrita y el plumón más un lazo rojo que consiguió por su cuenta en la tienda de regalos, arrancó una sonrisa a Bill, la primera en días. Apenas tomó el objeto escribió “Gracias” más un corazón. Pocas ocasiones Tom se había sentido tan satisfecho consigo mismo, su pecho hinchado de orgullo por cumplir bien su papel de hermano mayor. Días después, su sentimiento no era el mismo. Bill había estado fluctuando peligrosamente entre estar calmado, lágrimas por el “que hubiera pasado si…”, y sonrisas contagiosas por tonterías y ojos en blanco por Tom insistir en preparar su dichosa y exclusiva salsa para pasta cuyo único secreto era cantidades industriales de kétchup y pimienta negra.

 “¿Tanto ketchup?”, escribió Bill con cada músculo facial encogido por el asco. No era en general fanático de la salsa dulce de tomate pero ver cómo su querido hermano le echaba a la olla lo que parecía mitad del contenido de la botella le provocaba náuseas.

—Claro que sí —dijo Tom feliz de la vida. Bill estaba con delineador en los ojos y se había cambiado la camiseta gigantesca que le había robado meses atrás por una entallada. Ver esas señales de recuperación de ánimo le ponía eufórico—. A menos que quieras que le ponga otro ingrediente secreto —molestó a continuación, moviendo las cejas insinuantemente—, no sé, algo blanco y…

Bill abrió grande la boca pero ningún sonido brotó. El escándalo se leía alto y sonante en sus facciones y Tom rió, sin darle importancia cuando el otro chico desapareció y volvió con su pizarra y plumón rojo.

Un codazo dado con brusquedad en sus costillas le hizo volver al presente. Ese presente en el que la depresión parecía estar en despunte y la desesperación de Bill por no hablar era cada vez más notoria.

—Me has hecho doler, Bill. —No obtuvo más que un hombro alzado—. ¿Puedes usar la jodida pizarra? _Por favor_ —volvió a insistir.

Podía pero no quería, lo cual se tradujo a que siguieran viendo el capítulo de Prison Break, lo que resultaba mucho mejor que mirar Labyrinth o The Notebook por cuarta o quinta vez. En esa semana. Aquella mañana Bill había amanecido molesto, especialmente molesto, y a esas horas de la tarde Tom seguía sin saber el porqué.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —había dicho Tom en un susurro sin querer romper el ambiente la noche anterior, cuando se escabulló al dormitorio de Bill un rato después de haberse dicho las buenas noches. Recibió una sonrisa brillante y unos dedos en sus labios, detallándolos, antes de un beso. ¿Por qué no podían volver a tener esa paz?

—Bill —llamó con un suspiro—, ¿háblame, por favor? Dime qué es lo que te molesta, qué es lo que te pasa. Has estado todo el día insoportable y necesito saber por qué.

La mirada que recibió indicaba un claro _¿eres imbécil o solo lo finges muy bien?, no puedo hablar_ tan claro que después de unos segundos los ojos marrones de Bill se humedecieron y le hicieron sentir todavía peor por su error de elección de término.

 _Bingo_.

En preciso podía ser porque Bill había recibido una llamada cuando él estaba haciendo las compras y quiso contestar pero al final había desistido porque ¿qué caso tenía? Tal vez había sido que estaba escuchando música y las ganas de cantar junto al artista le habían frustrado. Le daba sentido a que ignorase la pizarra y cada uno de los plumones distribuidos a lo largo y ancho de la casa de sus padres.

Era lo mismo que llevaba pasando por días, y Tom tuvo deseos de estampar su frente contra alguna superficie dura por ser tan tonto ante algo tan evidente y simple.

—No puedo decirte nada para hacerte sentir mejor. —Bill le vio con dureza y luego asintió, moviendo una mano en el aire como dando a entender, “ya lo sabía”—. Pero puedo intentarlo.

El capítulo de Prison Break que estaban viendo era alguno de la segunda temporada, o tal vez de los últimos de la primera. Tom ya ni siquiera podía tener la entera certeza por lo distraído que estaba. Pacientemente esperó a que pasasen los créditos antes de levantarse y anunciar que saldría y volvería rápido. La respuesta que obtuvo no fue más que Bill sacándole el dedo medio previo a encogerse en el sillón, abrazando un cojín.

Tom no pudo evitar que un par de fans le reconocieran en el supermercado y le hostigaran a que les respondiera preguntas sobre la condición de su gemelo, las cuales evadió lo mejor que pudo con varios “él está bien” presurosos que ocultaron su fastidio. Fue en el auto, camino de vuelta, que los recuerdos le atacaron inmisericordes.

Había sido atravesar una pesadilla viviente acordarse del pánico que reinaba en los ojos de Bill cuando le había dicho con voz muy rasposa que no podía cantar después de que Gustav le avisara de que algo iba mal. Había sido todavía peor tener que dar la conferencia de prensa en Portugal, explicando la situación junto a sus compañeros de banda mientras era comido pieza a pieza por la incertidumbre y la preocupación.

Al regresar a casa no encontró rastros de Bill. La televisión seguía prendida puesta en un canal al azar de vídeos de música y Scotty dormitaba plácidamente en el sillón, sin ni siquiera moverse cuando le preguntó en vano dónde estaba el ‘cabeza hueca’. Constató en el reloj que aún faltaran buenas horas para que tanto su madre como Gordon regresasen y fue hacia la cocina y revisó el patio.

—Aquí estás.

Bill se encontraba en el estudio de Simone, abrazado a Princesa, una perrita que habían acogido poco menos de un año antes. Estaba en el único sofá que había en la estancia y con la vista perdida en un punto en blanco entre paneles sin usar y el estante en el que estaban todos los premios con polvo acumulado que habían ganado hasta el  momento.

—¿Planeas quedarte así el resto de la tarde?

Un encogimiento de hombros. La respuesta era sí. Bill se apretujó más con Princesa que se limitó a seguir mirándole con curiosidad; Tom expulsó aire con suavidad, armándose de esa paciencia que usualmente no le fallaba en relación a su hermano, y se dio media vuelta. La situación era comprensible pero esperaba que lo que pensaba hacer, algo que no había hecho en años, tuviese un efecto positivo en su hermano. Se subió las mangas, se acomodó la gorra y sacó de su empaque lo que había comprado en la tienda.

Le tomó prácticamente media hora lograr lo que quería. En la imagen que había visto hacía unos cuantos meses en un mail en broma que Bill le envió con el título de, “para que tengas ideas”, se había visto fácil, sin embargo, a la hora de la hora, los osos no habían querido colaborar.

—Ojalá que tanto trabajo haya valido la pena —dijo rascándose la mejilla, un poquito contrariado y avergonzado de su gesto romántico.

Formar una figura con gomas en forma de ositos lo había hecho antes, sí, años atrás cuando había olvidado un aniversario con Bill, algo que con el paso del tiempo había ido perdiendo la relevancia. La misma figura de diferente modo y esperando obtener el mismo resultado… o siquiera arrancar una sonrisa, una mirada, tranquilidad en el ánimo de su gemelo, algo.

—¿Bill? —preguntó con suavidad, asomándose de nuevo en el estudio.

Bill estaba igual que como lo había dejado, inmóvil contemplando los premios, la única diferente radicaba en que Princesa no estaba entre sus brazos sino que se abrazaba a sus piernas.

—No puedes estar aquí cuando mamá vuelva de trabajar, sabes que estará encima de ti tratando de consolarte o no sé qué, no será agradable.

Amaban a su madre, pero como desde pequeños los había acostumbrado a manejarse bien por su cuenta, tenerla preocupada e interrogando, más que satisfacción por su inquietud provocaba asfixia. Bill le ignoró, y Tom resopló.

—Vamos a hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas —anunció—, quiero que veas algo en tu habitación, y si es necesario te voy a llevar hasta en brazos. —Bill le miró desafiante, _¿ah, sí?, tú contra mí, tarado_ , reto al que Tom sonrió—. Tú lo has pedido.

En respuesta, Bill se abrazó todavía más a sus piernas y enterró la cabeza entre ellas, como formando una defensa. Tom avanzó hacia él y resbaló una mano debajo de sus rodillas a la vez que aferraba la otra a su espalda, intentando levantarlo. Consiguió mover a su hermano unos cuantos centímetros antes de que Bill decidiera usar otra táctica y empezara a darle empellones.

—No seas tan niño —jadeó Tom—. Quiero mostrarte algo, no es que sea la gran… —Dejó su oración incompleta porque recibió un golpe en una mejilla que le hizo saborear sangre—. _Bill_.

Cuando el mencionado alzó el rostro, su expresión le mató. Gruesas lágrimas corrían, eran escasas, pero significativas.

_Ya sé que no es el fin del mundo, pero casi lo fue, o algo así, Tomi. Quiero volver a hablar, cantar, volver a las fans y a dar conciertos. No quiero seguir así, estoy harto, y luego tendré que hacer una maldita rehabilitación y cuidarme, y odio las pizarras. Las odio, sé que tuviste buena intención, pero he escrito en estos días para toda mi vida. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes._

—Bill —volvió a decir Tom, abrazándolo y buscando acomodarse con él en el sofá para que quedara apoyado en su cuerpo—. Lo sé, lo sé, ya no llores —pidió, y no interesó si su petición fue desatendida o qué tanto le había costado formar el corazón con ositos verdes, los de “te quiero”, en la cama de Bill.

La respuesta la había tenido ahí siempre, sin embargo, recién la reconocía como tal, en esos momentos su hermano no necesitaba más que unos brazos que le rodearan mientras descargaba abatido todas sus lágrimas de frustración, depresión y alegría, alegría mustia y todo, pero alegría porque el porvenir _tenía_ que ser mejor.

No más, no menos.


End file.
